A flip of sides!
by BlueMistAngel
Summary: What happens when Amu's cousin moves to her school? Amu has missed her cousin and is really exited to see her, Though what she doesn't know is that Aya wishes Amu would drop dead. Aya has charas too but her charas are similar to Amu's but yet completely different. Aya finds out that she can transform with multiple charas. Rated T just in case. Im bad at writitinh summaries.
1. Amus cousin Aya?

"Hey who's that new girl shes really weird, i mean her hair is totally fake, shes probably just trying to be cool like amu " some girl said glancing over at Aya as she was walking by, Great her attempt to blend in was ruined by her outrageous bubbly pink hair, what a wonderful start to the day looking like a total freak. She couldn't find her way around the school the eyes looking her way weren't helping her concentrate on getting to class. She could always text her cousin amu, but she wouldn't give into that jerk quite yet. She suddenly herd someones voice yelling her name, a familiar voice too.

"AYA CHAN, WHY DIDNT YOU TELL ME YOU WERE COMING TO THIS SCHOOL!" Her bubbly cousin, Amu yelled

'That my friend would be because i didn't want you to know' Aya thought. Instead she just said " whoops i kinda forgot i w-was y-you know like kind like sort a bit... Stressed i g-guess!" She nervously said, giggling.

"Well next time tell me okay, i missed you so much!" her bright cousin said, hugging her, well more like strangling her.

"Amu...ca..nt...Breath" Aya wheezed not so happy to see her cousin.

"Come on lets get to class, did i mention that you're in my class! Im so exited" Amu yelled

Aya and Amu had been best friends and cousins since well forever, but as soon as amu moved to seyio middle school She had totally changed she was so bright and so more like too cheerful. Aya preferred Amu's dark cool self rather than her new bright and bubbly personality .And boy whenever she saw her, her personality kept changing all the time one moment she was all bright, bubbly and completely hyper running around. The next minute she was sweet and kind and started tidying her room, the old Amu's room was practically a trash can. One time she suddenly started criticising Aya that what she was wearing didn't look good and started dressing her up like a baby doll. Though sometimes and worst of all was her super sweet and calm personality. Aya completely hated Amu now, and she wanted Amu to change back to how she used to be.

As soon as they reached the class nikiadou sensei was waiting for Aya and told her to wait outside, as Amu walked in. Aya could hear chatter and excitement coming from the room as soon as they herd about Amu and her cousin.

"I wonder if shes pretty" one girl said

"What if she's cool and spicy like amu!" Another girl said. Cool and spicy she had never herd that about her cousin.

"hey how do you that it is a she, it might want to join the soccer team" one boy said.

"My cousins a girl" Amu laughed.

"Well she still might be super awesome at soccer, and want to join the soccer team" the boy said. Everyone laughed, though Aya didn't see how that was funny Knowing that she actually rather liked soccer.

"Everyone quiet down or you'll never get to see the new transfer student" nikiadou sensei said, Aya didn't see how a transfer was a big deal.

"himamori san you can come in now!" Nikiadou sensei yelled. Shed better make this first impression good.

Aya opened the door to a bunch of people staring at her, she slightly tilted her head and said "hi", everyone smiled as they saw her. well she was pretty she looked like amu, she had the same honey eyes and pink hair but only her hair was about 2 feet longer, her hair was left down with a red ribbon rapped around her head, it made the affect of a headband.

"himamori san would you like to introduce your self" nikiadou sensei said.

she tilted her head to the side and waved "hi, I'm hinamori Aya nice to meet you" Aya said trying her best to be nice and sweet yet still have a bit of attitude. When inside her character was the most stubborn character ever.

"Shes, so cool and..., who cares shes awesome!" One girl said.

"Shes so nice!" One boy yelled out.

soon the whole class was yelling and talking about Amu and her cousin. Well Aya's original goal was to Blend in, being popular wasn't the worst option.

"Everyone, quiet down please!" Nikiadou sensei said scrapping his nails over the chalk bored. " Himamori san could you please take a seat over in he back corner over there", he said pointing to seat behind a boy with blond hair and red eyes, and next to another boy with long purple hair that frankly made him look like a girl.

"hi, my names fujisaki nagihiko" the boy said holding out his hand for Aya to shake it, She shook it.

"hinamori Aya, can i ask you a question?"she said to nagihiko, who just nodded, "Ummmm why do you have long hair?" She said pointing to his hair.

"ummmmm no reason"

"Then, why don't you cut it?"

"Are you a girl or something?" she said scanning over his face.

"NO, I JUST HAPPEN TO LIKE LONG HAIR!" He yelled.

"Okay Okay, it was just a Joke, i can see your wearing the guys uniform" she said giggling.

They had spent the whole morning fussing over the stuff you fuss over at the start of the year, finally it was recess and she could go And find a tree to sit in alone.

"Rin you can come out now"

A small figure popped in front of her face

"boo"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Aya yelled falling out of the tree, landing with a thump.

"She suddenly heard voices coming her way"

"I think its Aya" she heard someone say, well she knew who it was, Amu.

"Aya, did you fall out of the tree" Amu, now in front of Aya said, disapproving. "Oh these are my friends"

"um hi Amu's friends" Aya said Nervously laughing.

"Hi" they all said.

"I'm Tasdase" the blond boy said

"Mashiro Rima" a short girl with long blond hair said

"YAYA-chi" a hyperactive girl said.

"You know me" nagihiko said

"you know me unless your a lunatic" Amu said.

"Kukai" the boy with brown hair said.

"Thats kind of strange" Tasdase said putting his hind on his chin. " I thought i could sense a guardian character somewhere around here"

"Guardian... Character?" Aya says trying her best to sound confused.

"Oh, Nothing nothing at all" Yaya says scratching the back of her head giggling.

"Everyone, i sense an x egg, actually lots of them, its coming from that way!" Amu said pointing toward the wad of trees. They all Ran that direction.

"Aya-chi well be back in a minute stay there" Yaya yelled back at Aya who was now sitting all alone admiring the three eggs in her hand. "Rin when do you think they'll hatch" Aya said talking to her chara rin.

Rin had long pink hair tied up in a pony tail, she wore a black shirt with straps that ended just above where the ribs ended with a pink heart in the centre of it she also wore black mini shorts and a bright pink vest (open) that ended just below her shorts. she had thigh high socks and black converses with oink laces, she also held pom poms that looked just like rans.

"Aya chan, I hope they hatch soon your hair isn't very good company, i want friends, and i want them to be badass like me!" Rin said giving Aya a evilish smirk.

"Rin they sound like they are in a lot of trouble maybe we should help out" Aya said,while Rin just nodded.


	2. Character transformation: Dark Heart

"Should we bother to help them?" Aya said walking to the direction of screams, she was in no rush, she knew her cousin wasn't going to die and if her cousin suffered all the better.

"Let's at least show em what we got ok Rin if they are struggling it must be serious something like 100 x eggs I guess that would be tough for someone weak like them" Aya said to her little friend.

She arrived at the scene of the crime only to find amu and her friends on the ground. Above them were 10 or so x eggs Amu was weaker than she thought and Amu had back up.

"Aya Run!" They said. Aya stood still with no worry, gosh Amu was Weak.

"Aya chan run you idiot run!" amu said now clearly upset.

"Amu sometimes you really are an idiot" Aya said amu was a tad annoyed.

"Rin" Aya said simply tossing the red ribbon out of her hair. The ribbon started to swirl around her hand as a Black egg with pink hearts on it appeared, The ribbon wrapped around the egg and tied its self off with a bow. Aya pulled the egg now in her hand into her chest. A bright light filled her body as she character transformed. She had black converses and Thigh high black socks, she had black shorts and a black singlet top that finished just below her ribs. She had a open reddish pink vest that stopped below her shorts. She had black fingerless gloves that stopped just before her shoulders. around her neck was the red ribbon tied neatly into a bow.

"dark heart" she said. Everyone around her was in shock even the x eggs were in shock, who knew that Amu's cousin could character transform as well.

The x eggs came for straight for Aya everyone looked at her slightly worried with 'does she know what shes dealing with' faces on.

"baseball bat" she said grabbing a pink and black bat out of mid air. She started hitting the eggs with ease again and again as they just kelt coming back.

"Ok as much as id love to finish this i don't like taking other people fight so are you gonna get your big butt over here or do i have to finish this my self" she said still hitting the eggs without looking. Amu looked shocked but got up.

"spiral heart" she said grouping them together.

"Open heart" she said purifying them. Aya couldn't help her self but chuckle at Amu frolicking around like a super happy-go-lucky cheerleader It wasn't exactly her normal self.

"There done" Amu said putting her hands on her hips as everyone transformed back.

They all walked over to Aya. "why didn't you tell us you had a chara" Tadase said almost offended.

"meh nobody asked me if you ever need me just ask" Aya said. Everyone suddenly smiled at Aya who cheerfully smiled back.

"Aya chi Has a chara!" Yaya said dancing around as everyone laughed

"so" Rima said.

"Aww Rima your no fun"

"So this is your chara" Nagi said pointing to Rin.

"Why do you care" Rin said before laying down on Aya's head.

"I was just asking" nagi said as everyone sweat dropped.

"We should get back and enjoy our recess" Amu said looking at her friends who looked back.

she looked back to where Aya was standing only to find her gone. Aya was watching them from the tree above before they left.

"oh amu why must you be so stupid and weak lets hope that changes" Aya said jumping off the tree before running back toward, well other people.

"Hinamori Aya is so sweet i think i like her better than amu" Aya heard a blonde girl amongst group of girls say.

"No way Amu is so cool & spicy" her other five friends said clearly annoyed At the poor girls remark.

Aya saw Amu walking through the crowd as people moved for her she was acting like no one was there.

"Hinamori senpai can i call you Amu senpai?" One boy said standing in front of Amu. So this was the cool & spicy amu everyone was talking about, not the one Aya knew, god cool and spicy sure was a bitch.

"no, and you're in my way" She said looking down at the small boy who seemed slightly upset but still moved for the girl. The boy turned around he looked somewhat sad.

Aya decided to try something, Amu was being to mean. aya stepped out in front of Amu but facing the other way.

"Aya your in my way, please move" Amu sighed waiting.

"Oh why dont you just go around me i mean why should other people move?" Aya said sweetly.

Amu pushed Aya out of the way and walked past Her.

Amu whispered as she walked past Aya "Gomen" and kept walking, Aya wasnt going to give up.

"Gomen, i didnt know you wernt able to walk around people" Aya said calmly with no hesitation. People looked around, was this girl really standing up to THE Hinamori Amu?

Amu just walked off, shaking the annoyed expression away. Amu was annoyed at Aya who was acting against cool n spicy Amu.

At Lunch

"Aya chi come sit with us over here" yaya yelled over at Aya who nodded and ran over to join the gang of guardians.

"where's rin?" Tadase said looking around for the pink little fellow.

"Oh, Rin Get out of my hair please" Aya said as the small figure popped into sight, then floated over to Ran who was singing and dancing.

"Yay yay, sing sing, let's go Lets go Yeah!" Ran sang.

"What kind of song is that" Rin said laughing.

"DID YOU INSULT MY SINGING" Ran yelled.

"Yes"

Ran shot Rin a death glare as Rin continued to Tease Ran about her singing.

"Aya how long have you had Rin for" Rima asked plainly with no expression.

"Oh about three or four months I'm not really sure" Aya said trying to think.

"I'm worried that the other eggs won't hatch"

"What other eggs?" amu said

"oh these ones" Aya pulled out the remaining three eggs. Everyone looked at them carefully.

"I hope they hatch soon I'm getting worried that they won't hatch at all" Aya said Knowing inside that they would hatch.

"I'm sure they will it'll just take time it took ages for Dia to hatch didn't it Amu chan?" Tadase said.

"Yeah it took a while longer than the others did" Amu said smiling.

"Hey why don't you come to the guardians meeting this afternoon, everyone in the guardians must have a chara so you can come along if you please" Nagihiko said. Everyone else nodded.

"Ok sure thing I'd love to see what you so called guardians actually do around here I mean it seems like you don't really do all that much, aside from water guardians and throw occasional events" Aya said.

"Well that's our school duties but we mostly fight x eggs you see" Tadase said.

"Alright I'll come along this afternoon I'd like to see what you guys do" Aya said cheerfully she also wanted to see them fight.

"You won't be able to see the real purpose of the guardians unless there is an x egg somewhere around here but you'll be able to see everything else we do" Rima said.

"I'm looking forward to it I'd like to see how you fight though so I have an idea if that's ok with you" Aya said smirking. Everyone stared in silence.

"oh look at the time, i have chemistry next isn't randomly mixing chemicals together the best thing in the world" Aya said while something or someone inside a little green egg smile happily 'yay chemistry time' it thought.

Soon Rin Would have some friends And wouldn't be lonely in her nest of pink hair.


End file.
